Haum Sweet Haum
This page has multiple issues: Haum Sweet Haum is the 5th story mission of Watch Dogs 2. The plot revolves around a home automation company's practices and DedSec's plans to humiliate their CEO after he publicly challenges them to hack his company's products. Plot DedSec is upset by the recent announcement of Haum 2.0, especially after Haum CEO Steven Bader publicly challenges DedSec to try and hack their new OS. In response to this, Wrench tasks Marcus Holloway with stealing a Haum 2.0 pre-order shipment in order to test a potential . As such, Marcus goes to a nearby Haum distribution center, steals a truck, and brings it to Wrench's garage. From there, Wrench finds a security robot (which is later turned into Wrench Jr.) and DedSec uses the stolen hardware to find the zero day. Marcus heads to the Ahed Complex, a sample smart home south of San Francisco, and successfully tests the zero day. In accord with information Josh uncovered regarding how Haum 2.0 works, Marcus then sneaks in and downloads files from a secret server hidden away inside the home. The server proves to be a bust, however, as the server is actually a relay point by which to send collected information off-site. In light of this, Marcus goes downtown to the Haum Data Center to see what kind of data Haum is collecting. After downloading the data (not before inadvertently alerting Umeni, however), Josh looks through the downloaded data to discover insurance schemes, namely between Haum and health insurance companies; for example, if someone orders pizza too many times, their health premium raises, and Haum gets a kickback. After the data center has been hacked, Marcus and Wrench steal a WKZ TV van and head to Sutro Tower, where Marcus resets Sutro's power, climbs Sutro Tower, and aims the WKZ-TV satellite dish atop the tower toward the Haum Data Center in downtown San Francisco. Haum is revealed as a sham on live TV, and Steven Bader is humiliated. Bader goes to Dušan Nemec to help deal with DedSec, only for him to strike Steven in the throat and tell him that DedSec is his responsibility, and that "the only thing you need to worry about is coming up with an apology to my lawyers for putting your hands on me." Chapters ICU * Objective: Meet Wrench at his garage * Brief: It's never a dull moment with Wrench around. Time to meet up with him at his garage and figure what's up. Heist Sweet Heist * Objective: Acquire HAUM's delivery information; Steal the HAUM truck shipment; Deliver the truck to Wrench * Brief: "Acquire" a HAUM 2.0 pre-order shipment for DedSec's personal use. Zero Days All the Way Down * Objective: Return to the Hackerspace * Brief: Unleash the kraken and start the hackathon. Lord of th WiFis * Objective: Reach the Ahed Housing Complex; Test the HAUM 2.0 Zero Day; Download the server's recordings; Leave the area * Brief: Test the Zero Day on HAUM's model smart house in the Ahed Housing Complex. Swimming Upstream * Objective: Locate the HAUM 2.0 signal source; Tap into HAUM's data retrieval system; Leave the area * Brief: Investigate the concept of "Smart Houses as a Service". Laugh. The Horizontal and the Vertical * Objective: Meet up with Wrench; Drive to Sutro Tower; Reboot Sutro's system; Reach the top of Sutro Tower; Allign transmitter toward WKZ * Brief: Hack into the launch of HAUM 2.0 and show the users the BS they're really buying. Audio Files There are three audio files present in this mission: * R&D: Rejected and Denied #1 and #3 are found on distinct tablets in the room where the player taps into HAUM's data system, during Swimming Upstream. * SecCam062: 13011306:17.3 is found on a phone inside the building at Sutro Tower, on a desk near a window. R&D: Rejected and Denied #1 "You seriously want me to market a doll that spies on kids? Are you fucking kidding me? This reads like a checklist of "how to get your company sued". Always on? Lovely. Because "it never sleeps!" isn't creepy at all for a stuffed animal. Captured Moments Online Gallery. Please don't tell me this thing is beaming pictures of people's babies to the internet. Infant Satisfaction Monitoring? I don't even want to think about how it's measuring that. And why does it come with a consent form? The answer is no. I'm not signing off on this one." R&D: Rejected and Denied #3 "Ok, you're going to have to explain the Fridge Share program to me. So, I take my Smart Fridge online and compare its inventory to all the other Smart Fridges in my neighborhood... just in case I'm missing any ingredients. Does anybody still borrow butter or milk? You do realize we've got convenience stores on every block these days. Not to mention if the thing's doing it's job, you know... the one YOU guys programmed it to do, it's going to warn before you run out. So basically the primary funcion of this thing is to let my neighbors see how pathetic I am with my three diet sodas and a tub of week-old General Tao. As if we don't already have !Nvite to judge our friends and family. Who approved this?" SecCam062: 13011306:17.3 "Diagnostic looks good. All right. All this beautiful analog, going the way of the dinosaur. Ditch the tape backups, sure, but the guts? The heart?" "Don't get too sentimental. Mechanical parts break down." "And absolute digitalization corrupts absolutely." "You get wound up over the strangest things, man." "I can't help it. My father was a watchmaker. Seeing cogs and flywheels get tossed in favor of inanimate green cards? We lose the poetry of motion. Everything falls silent." "Except for the air conditioning. Okay, I admit THAT's an improvement. Maybe we ought to extend our maintenance a little." "Amen to that!" Bonus Rewards *Fidel Cap WKZ pt-br:Uma HAUM para chamar de lar Category:Missions in Watch Dogs 2 Category:Story Missions in Watch Dogs 2 Category:Watch Dogs 2 Category:Missions Category:Haum